Last Sunday of the month
by Tuliharja
Summary: During the last Sunday of every month, Hatsuharu visits Akito. During one visit, he makes a promise to Akito, but he ends up breaking it. How will Akito react to this? And what will Haru do now? R&R! Manga based.
1. Silly Ox: Akito's POV

Title: _Last Sunday of the month_

Status: _Part 1 of 4._

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _During the last Sunday of every month, Hatsuharu visits Akito. During one visit, he makes a promise to Akito, but he ends up breaking it. How will Akito react to this? And what will Haru do now?_

Disclaimer: _Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, I'm only writing fan fiction about it._

Author's note:_ ...in some bizarre way, I really like this couple. So, it's kind of shame there isn't so many Akito&Haru fics in here…they really make an interesting couple. (None-romantic and romantic couple.) Thanks for Kaé-chan betaing this. I hope you'll enjoy for this!_

* * *

**~Last Sunday of the month~**

**Silly Ox –Akito's POV**

In the middle of the main estate, in the garden that belonged to the one and only Akito Sohma, the god and her Ox, Hatsuharu sat back to back, staring out into the garden. It was like their kind of little agreement – to not face each other whilst they would have their little meeting. The gathering of the two wasn't anything particularly extraordinary; in fact it was such a common occurrence it happened every single month, without fail.

Every month, regardless of what holidays, or festivities were going on, Akito would summon her beloved Zodiac members' to her and she would ask each of them how they were and just spend time with them, getting to know them better. Of course, there were a few exceptions...

Well, there were a... _few_ more than she liked.

But, at least _some_ of her beloved Zodiac members still obeyed her requests.

People like Hatsuharu.

At first the god had been surprised at the Ox's compliance to her order... She had been sure, in the beginning that Hatsuharu would too rebel against her, and choose to not visit her every month like she had asked the Zodiac members' do.

However, like she had been a lot lately, it turned out that she was wrong.

The last Sunday of every month he would come and visit her.

Every single time, and there weren't any exceptions. It still surprised the God, because, after all she had hurt the people he he'd the closest a lot over the years. Continually she tormented those he cared about, and, in some sadistic way that she daren't even admit to herself, she had kind of _enjoyed_ it at times…

Though she knew it – deep inside her, in that dark chasm she daren't look in, she knew she enjoyed the products of her cruelness.

Though she also knew that it was wrong.

So, yet again it was the last Sunday of the month, and their monthly meeting was in progress. Akito stared out into the garden, through the open doors, whilst Haru stared at the wall, both content and silent.

During their meetings, Akito had learned not to look at Haru – not whilst he was there. And for some reason the Ox seemed to dislike her doing that.

But, of course at times she did it.

She knew why – she was 'god' after all…_She_ was always being made upset, _continuously_ by the other stupid members of the zodiac, and she so desperately wanted to see that same look in Haru's face. That look of hurt, and betrayal.

But it wasn't because she didn't like it – no, it was because; Yuki, or Shigure, or one of the others had acted against her.

But, when she hadn't been annoyed, Akito didn't do that to him. In fact, truth be told, she actually liked Haru. Haru was calm and cool…well, when he didn't turn 'black'. But Haru would never turn 'black' to her.

Well…he had gone 'black' _once_ in her presence…

Akito chuckled softly at the thought of that memory. Silly Haru had turned 'black' on her. The Sohma's head could easily remember that event, as clear as if it had been only yesterday. Haru had been upset because that Rin had just broke with him (again) and Yuki had (again) rejected him when he had confessed his 'love' to the rat.

Not to mention, there had been plenty of other things that had stressed him out. And then, unexpectedly, Akito had asked how Yuki was.

And it had been those three words 'how is Yuki?' that had made the Ox snap. Both figuratively and literally.

His eyes had gone as black as two onyx stones and a sadistic smirk had appeared in his lips when he had looked at Akito.

Admittedly, the Juunishi god had never been curious about it enough to find out about his 'black' side, but she had heard a lot about it.

As the adrenaline pumped through her veins, she had felt both a little bit surprised _and_ excited she had looked at Haru, who had asked rather… well... he had asked questions which he would never have asked had he been his 'white' self. And so, when Haru had _finally_ become bored and claimed Akito wasn't "at all fun" and then pinned her down to floor. Akito had looked straight into the Ox's eyes and just said quietly: "Hatsuharu that is enough."

And Haru had calmed. Which had sort of saved Akito from that, Haru would have found out she was actually a female _and_ the other thing…

After that Hatori had rushed there and scolded the younger boy.

Akito had just watched all of this progress amused, whilst Hatori had practically kicked Haru out from Akito's chamber, fury evident in him. Well, Hatori's actions would be understood if you knew him at all. After what Akito had done him…

It was just too bad, Hatori didn't know, Akito could dominate Haru as she pleased, because of the bond. Well, at least some times and mostly she didn't choose to dominate him. He was just too _fun_, to say "no" to what he did. Other than that, Akito had found his Black-self pretty interesting. Of course, Akito had been for a second scared –when Haru was Black, he talked rudely, but he also spoke the entire truth. He could had mentioned her cruel actions and showed her how bad she truly could be…

Sighing, Akito leaned against her knees when she heard Haru's mellow voice asking: "Are you okay, Akito-sama?"

"Now why I wouldn't be, my silly little Ox? After all I'm a God, so I couldn't be anything else _other_ than 'okay'," Akito snapped bitterly to him. She had _never_ been 'okay'. Not after that day when her dad had died and everything had gone _wrong_.

Everything.

"Oh," Haru replied, sounding unintelligent for once. Akito chuckled now. That why she liked him –he could be so unintelligent, it was just _fun_ at times.

"But, how are _you_, my dear Ox?" Akito asked, feeling how Haru moved little bit. Lazily, she leaned now better against Haru's board back and rested her head against the back of his neck, half sitting and half lying on him.

"I've been better," Haru answered honestly, Akito chuckling slightly at this too.

"Presumably," she replied, feeling how Haru stiffened as she had spoken.

"I don't like when you chuckle like that," Haru stated as Akito sighed, rolling her eyes at his words.

"Hatsuharu, what _is_ there that you _like_ about _me_?" Akito asked in a bored tone, knowing that he probably couldn't name anything. After all, why he would even like her? There wasn't any reason him to like her. Not one. She was the crazy, evil bitch who had hurt his friends and beloved one.

That was it. End of story.

"… Can I make a list?" Haru suddenly asked, after a small moment of silence. Akito blinked in shock, and then she blinked again when she suddenly sat up, still leaning against his back.

"Now _why_," she asked, her gaze fixed on the wooden floor now.

"Because when I make it, I want to make sure that I don't forget anything." Haru answered simply, and Akito frowned. He _did _had a point though – being a dumb and silly Ox, he could _easily_ forgot things. But still… the idea sort of frightened Akito.

"That's true, my Ox, but I still doubt you would ever make one." Akito pointed out. Haru would make promises, just like others had done for Akito, but wouldn't keep them. After all, how many promises to her had been kept?

None.

And knowing what Akito had done to Haru's beloved ones, she doubted he would keep them either.

"I'll make one." Haru repeated firmly, moving his body little bit, as if he were nodding. Akito couldn't be sure, since their backs were still against each other's, but it defiantly felt like it.

"I'll make one for next time and if I don't… then I'll wear one of Ayame's frilly dresses!" Haru stated. Akito let out now a small laugh at that.

"That's disgusting, Hatsuharu!" Akito said now, still laughing a little bit. Knowing Ayame and his dresses, it was _every_ man's nightmare. At least if you were _sane_. "Don't forget to get the photo for me then," She chuckled and then moved back to her original position.

"I'll come meet you with that dress on then, next month if I forget." Haru said when Akito chuckled.

"_Promise_?" she asked now quietly, when she felt how Haru nodded and then said: "Yes."

"Silly Ox," Akito just mumbled when there was a knock on the door to her room. Akito sighed, knowing her monthly meeting with her Ox was now over. Quietly, she stood up at exactly the same time as Haru. But as she did stand up, she plastered a cold smirk on her face and then nodded coldly to Haru, signalling that he could leave.

Bowing, Haru backed up and then went to the door and let Hatori inside. The older one gave him an odd look, but didn't say anything as he pulled the door close behind him, the Ox gone.

The head of Sohma's' sighed. Life had seemed to become duller again, now that her Ox was away, the last Sunday of the month over.


	2. Something is forgotten: Haru's POV

Title: _Last Sunday of the month_

Status: _Part 2 of 4._

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _During the last Sunday of every month, Hatsuharu visits Akito. During one visit, he makes a promise to Akito, but he ends up breaking it. How will Akito react to this? And what will Haru do now?_

Disclaimer: _Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, I'm only writing fan fiction about it._

A/N: _I've always thought Hatsuharu is really complex person, even it doesn't seem like that when you look at him. That why, writing from his POV was somewhat...interesting. Thanks for Kaé-chan betaing this. I hope you'll enjoy for this!

* * *

_

**~Last Sunday of the month~**

**Something is forgotten**** –Haru's POV**

"Hey Haru, there's going to be a movie on this Sunday, do you want come with me and Tohru-kun?" Momiji asked Haru cheerfully. Hatsuharu looked his cousin and blinked slowly.

"Is it the months last Sunday?" He half-asked the rabbit, started. The Ox saw how Momiji nodded his head in reply. "Then, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Awww! Why nooot? Do you've some secret meeting? Huh? You _always_ busy when we want to do stuff on the month's last Sunday! Please, please! Tell meeee!" Momiji begged from Haru who decided keep his cool. It wasn't like he hadn't had this conversation with Momiji before. And as much as the little bunny would beg and moan he wouldn't tell. Momiji could always pry out of him in another way, if he truly wanted to. Which really, Haru doubted.

Just then, he stopped as he saw Yuki. Something was bugging in his mind, but he couldn't remember what. He had an odd feeling in his mind – as if he had forgotten something. But what...?

"Hello Haru, Momiji. How're you?" Yuki asked kindly from behind them as Haru blinked and replied flatly: "I've forgotten something."

"Something important?" Momiji asked concerned, when Haru frowned in thought.

"I don't know," he replied, puzzled, and Yuki shook his head.

"It can't be anything _important_, if you don't remember it, Haru." Yuki comforted Haru.

"But, I've a feeling it _is_ important..." He said, grabbing Yuki's shirt, for the rat's comment. Yuki still didn't like it, when Haru clutched his shirt. Even though he should have been used to it by now. After all, Haru had spoken out many times he liked Yuki, so it shouldn't be that big a surprise. Right?

Or, maybe it was.

Haru had to admit it, at times he was really hard to read, because he seemed somewhat slow, which, truthfully he was.

Haru admitted that he was quite slow, but _stupid_?

No.

Never.

Even though people thought he was, just because the Ox had been fooled by rat, he knew that he, _Haru_, was _not_.

The tale could be wrong - because the original Ox probably hadn't liked the rat, like _he_ did. But people often ignored that fact or claimed that it couldn't be correct, because he loved Rin. So, he couldn't be bisexual. At times Haru just wondered what was so damn wrong about being bisexual. It wasn't any of _their_ business, unless it was then that he was crushing on. And Haru was cool with it. Since, after all, he always looked at what was _inside_ the person, not just what was on the outside. The inside was as important as the outside, if not more so... Then again, the people who Haru had fancied all were good-looking, so maybe he really _did_ just look the outside and not the inside?

Haru shook his head. He was already thinking too much, and thinking like that could be a bad thing. That was why people probably thought he was slow – he always thought about everything too much and that why it seemed, to outsiders that he was slow, when he was merely contemplating all possibilities of the answer...

Oh well.

"Haru? Haru!" Yuki's voice cut now his thoughts and Haru realized he had again been thinking too much.

Damn.

Yuki must indeed think now that indeed he was a slow person.

Well, like it mattered...

"I heard that you're busy on Sunday…" Yuki started slowly, as Haru looked him blankly. The way Yuki had said that, it had almost sounded like; 'what you're doing then?'

Haru turned his look with Momiji, who looked him innocently. Had the bunny been talking to Yuki? Or, had Haru seriously thought his little meetings with Akito would stay a secret?

_A Secret._

As that thought crashed in Haru's thick skull, he realized that he _had_ kept it as a secret. But why? It wasn't anything to be ashamed of now, was it?

Well, it rather _was_; after all Akito was the bad guy, in respects to the Zodiac.

At least most people saw him like a bad guy, and even Haru had to admit it at times; Akito could be cruel and twisted when he chose to be.

But, he also had his moments when he was actually _nice_. Besides, could Haru really _blame_ him for being evil?

He could readily admit it; he himself wasn't the sweetest of people. He snapped too... it was just that when Akito snapped, it was worse... Maybe Akito had some reason to snap like that too? And maybe that was why Haru didn't think he was that bad and so chose to visit him... After all, he seemed to be always at the Main House, surrounded by maids or if not them, then there was Kureno…

"Haru, if it's something you want to talk about…" Yuki's voice echoed now as Haru looked him blankly. Talking to Yuki about Akito would only lead into a mental breakdown, so _no way_.

"No," he answered shortly as he started walk along the hallway. He looked to the side and saw that Momiji was walking alongside him, giving the Ox a weird look, said look mirrored by Yuki. Damn it. He really should figure out something to say to them, or they wouldn't stop prying him out.

And at times it was just _tiring_ when people kept prying out things – even when Haru didn't want them to. They should mind just their own businesses for he wouldn't tell them a thing. Well, if he didn't forgot that thing before he was ready to tell them about it, of course. That would be somewhat troublesome if he forgot it...

"I've just forgot something important," Haru replied coolly, watching as Momiji took the bait, but Yuki seemed to look him at him doubtfully. Well, he wouldn't get anything else, at least not for a while.

Haru was _sure_ he had forgotten something important.

Something that had something to do with the last Sunday of month. It couldn't be that he had forgotten the meeting with Akito, since he remembered it, so it was something else. The only question was _what_?

Quietly, Haru made his way with Momiji and Yuki to his classroom. He stopped the doorway, and Momiji went inside their classroom. Haru looked at Yuki, who merely gave him a small smile. Lazily, Haru smiled back at Yuki. He would eventually remember what it was, _if_ it was important.

Hopefully…


	3. The tears of God: Akito's and Haru's POV

Title: _Last Sunday of the month_

Status: _Part 3 of 4._

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _During the last Sunday of every month, Hatsuharu visits Akito. During one visit, he makes a promise to Akito, but he ends up breaking it. How will Akito react to this? And what will Haru do now?_

Disclaimer: _Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, I'm only writing fan fiction about it._

A/N: _In this second last chapter I wanted use both Akito's and Haru's POV's because I felt it needed it. It also kind of explains how peoplesee different things...

* * *

_

**~Last Sunday of the month~**

**The tears of God –Akito's and Haru's POV**

Once again, they sat back to back, both looking into the distance. However this time, the silence which surrounded them was somewhat unpleasant. It was as if the silence was ready to be broken, and with terrible consequences. Consequences so terrible, that it would be guaranteed to leave scars...

Akito decided first to speak as she asked slowly: "So, my Ox. The last Sunday of month has came again…do you remember our last meeting?"

Her voice contained tones that were so soft, they were like silk... yet there was also that sharp edge to her voice... an edge that was covering another emotion...

"Not really," Hatsuharu admitted, pausing for a moment. "But, I've a feeling I've forgotten something."

Akito nearly chocked in her breath. She had been so sure Haru wouldn't keep his promise...but he had simply forgotten. That wasn't as bad a thing, was it...? Or, was he lying to her? The God of the Zodiac.

Biting her lower lip, Akito touched the wooden floor. So many people had lied to her. So many people had promised her things and none of those had been kept. It had…hurt. So, so much...

"Akito-sama?" Haru's mellow voice spoke as Akito stared the wooden floor and then whispered: "Stupid Ox. You really did forget?"

And then, Akito bowed her head, hiding her eyes behind her fringe, hiding herself, even though Haru couldn't see her, due to the fact they were still back to back.

"You may leave," she spoke now in her coldest voice, not wanting to show him her sudden weakness – She didn't want to show the ox her Disappointment... her disappointment that, once again her Juunishi had failed her...

Akito heard Haru stand up, but then there was silence, as if he hadn't moved.

"Didn't you hear me? _You may leave_," Akito spoke harsher now, her tone rising as she did so. She had always hated it, when her voice rose that little bit higher than what was natural, making her seem even more feminine than usual...

"Akito-sama…what have I forgotten?" Haru asked now quietly, as dark chuckle shook her fragile body. Akito knew, it was just time of minutes, before she would slip into one of her mad moods.

"You _really_ are stupid, my Ox. Thick skulled and ignorant fool!" Akito snapped now and then lifted her look up to Haru, who was genuinely confused. His eyes were focused this time and in those deep brown eyes, Akito could easily see mixed feelings of confuse and apologize. Furiously, Akito turned her gaze away from Haru's eyes, not able to face him. Fast, she walked next to the huge window and sat on its railing, saying poisonously: "Leave. _Now._"

And for a moment Akito scared he wouldn't –but he did. And relief, Akito sighed and then sadly watched the closed door, before first tears slipped from her eyes.

…

Hatsuharu leaned against the wall, next to Akito's chamber's door. What he had done wrong? What he had forgotten, something so important that it even made the God angry?

Haru's thoughts were cut when he heard something awfully familiar. A sound that he had heard coming from Rin and even Yuki sometimes, but never this person. No, _never_ this one. It was like world had just turned upside down and logic had been crashed. Gods didn't cry... right? But, Akito was a human. And it was human to cry.

Haru sighed, letting his hand go through his black-and-white hair as he listened to the soft cry. He wanted to stop it. He wanted correct the wrong thing what he had done against Akito, because it was part of his nature. Once, someone had said that Haru was too good. That may be so - but wouldn't anyone want to make it up if they had made someone cry?

Haru just didn't know why or how. He just knew it had something to do with what he had forgotten...

Sighing, he started walk away, searching his brain for what he could have forgotten. It must have been important, in some way... to make Akito react like this...

As he walked, he nearly crashed into Hatori.

"Oh, sorry..." Haru muttered to his older cousin who looked at him, his eyes masked with emotion.

"Hatsuharu, are you okay?" he asked hint of concern in his voice.

"I think I upset Akito," Haru answered flatly, as Hatori's eyes grew little bit, his eyebrows raising slightly.

"Are you okay?" Hatori asked. Haru frowned. Usually, when someone said something like that, the other person asked how the person who you'd upset was, not how _you_ were. This sudden realize made Haru understand, most of people didn't like Akito that much, or even _cared_ for him. Which remind him…the list. _Oh God_.

Haru must had turned somewhat pale and odd looking when Hatori got his wrist and checked his pulse.

Haru had totally forgotten it. And that was why Akito had been upset. By his stupid acting, he had just showed he didn't care about Akito either. It was…silly _and_ hurtful. And cruel...Since Haru knew what it was like, when no one seemed to like you. Yuki had been like that and so had Rin. They both had been so broken…

Haru pulled now his hand away from Hatori's grab and then started go.

"Hatsuharu!" Hatori shouted behind him, but the Ox didn't care. No, he had other things to do at the moment.


	4. The list: Akito's POV

Title: _Last Sunday of the month_

Status: _Part 4 of 4._

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _During the last Sunday of every month, Hatsuharu visits Akito. During one visit, he makes a promise to Akito, but he ends up breaking it. How will Akito react to this? And what will Haru do now?_

Disclaimer: _Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, I'm only writing fan fiction about it._

A/N: _This is the last chapter of this fic. I hope you'll enjoy this. Thank you Kaé-chan for betaing this. ^^

* * *

_

**~Last Sunday of the month~**

**The list**** –Akito's POV**

Akito sighed, leaning against the windowsill, watching the darkening sky. Her tears had dried upon her cheeks a long time ago, and she was finally calm. Hatori had visited her and she nearly had hit him in her state. Kureno had also come to her, telling her something about work, but she had kicked him out... literally. Couldn't _anyone_ see she was upset and wanted some time alone?

Gosh! When they were hurt, they got support and understanding from all those around them, but when she was upset, or annoyed, or happy, they all just ignored her, and went on with their own lives...

Okay, at times Shigure _did_ come to comfort her, but he usually just wanted to get in bed with her. That stupid mutt. And at times Hatori did comfort too, but only when there were tears. Goddamnit! Wouldn't a girl get any sympathy, without having to pour her heart out? What was wrong with men?

Akito picked up a stone and throw it out of the window, watching as it splashed through the pond in her garden.

"Stupid Ox. Stupid, dumb, foolish Ox!" Akito snarled under her breath and vowed that when she next saw Hatsuharu, that she would throw an expensive vase at his head. That would teach him to keep his promises and remember them. Stupid Ox...

Finally, Akito let out a long sigh. She had finally calmed down and wasn't anymore _that_ mad at Haru. Quietly, she watched the birds fly into their nests and go to sleep. The night was just arriving, and soon it would be time to sleep. Sleepily, Akito rubbed her neck and was just about to stand up and go to her bed when she heard footsteps…from _outside_.

The head of Sohmas' froze and looked the darkness, her eyes narrowing. Who dared to enter her private garden? She listened intently as the sound of the footsteps came nearer and nearer to her. Shaking slightly, Akito stepped away from the railing and was just about to shut the windows, when a hand grabbed her wrist.

The head of Sohmas' let out a sharp scream, which ended that when she saw her visitor.

"Hatsuharu!" she shouted now irritated and yanked her wrist away from his tight grasp. She glared heatedly at the Ox who merely returned the glare with a look of tranquillity.

Without any warning Akito slapped Haru's cheek, her fingers leaving their mark on his cheek as the blood rushed to his face.

"Do that again and I'll make sure that you're last moments are you being turned into beef!" she shouted at him furiously, crossing her arms tightly in front of her. The Ox however remained calm, waiting Akito to compose herself. And after a while, Akito calmed down enough to pay attention to what Haru was wearing. Slowly, the head of Sohmas' face turned into disbelief and then a genuinely smile started appear in her lips, even she tried hold her laugh.

"My silly Ox! What on Earth…?" Akito started, but then turned fast when she couldn't anymore hold her bursting laugh. Her shoulders shake when she laughed a melodic laugh and then she wiped away a tear of laugh when she finally turned with Haru. Akito tried her best to hold her another laugher and keep her coolness, but it was seriously hard when she looked at Haru. Haru looked just, well, _silly_.

Wouldn't you find it pretty hilarious, when a guy like Hatsuharu, suddenly dressed in a costume that would put most of Ayame's most frivolous designs to shame? Oh, and don't forgot the hot pink lace that trailed around the pink dress. Yes, Haru was _more_ than hilarious to look at. But still, he managed to keep his dignity. (Even though Akito could see Haru had to put a lot of effort in to keep it.)

The God smiled now a large, satisfied smile where was also mixed up with an incomprehensible joy.

"Hatsuharu…" Akito began, as she leaned against the window's railing. "It seems that you went to see Ayame, right?"

Haru just shrugged.

"We made a deal and I forgot," Haru replied coolly, like it was normal for him to dress in such a way. Akito let out a small snicker.

"As expected from you, my Ox," Akito said as she gazed Haru's brown eyes with her dark ones. Still, Akito couldn't help but be little bit amused about the fact, that Haru had actually keep his promise and dress up one of Ayame's dresses, if he couldn't bring the list. Akito had been so sure that Hatsuharu wouldn't do it. Even if he _had_ remembered their little deal...and yet now he was there, making himself a fool front of his God. But, even though Haru was silly the Ox, Akito still loved him deeply.

Chuckling little bit, she said to him: "Well, you showed yourself and kept your promise…Now, go."

The head of Sohmas was just about to turn her back to Haru and walk to her bed, when a hand stopped her move. Akito shot an annoyed look with Haru, who had grabbed her hand.

They stared each others for a while, before Haru slowly got something from his pocket and gave it to her. After that, the Ox left, leaving Akito alone with her thoughts.

Blinking slowly, the head of Sohmas' looked the creased paper which Haru had given to her. Slowly, she walked at her bed and sat on top of it.

Quietly, Akito let her body to lean against the soft bed and lifted the paper up, so she could read it.

Her eyes went wide as she read the paper. For a moment she was still, before she shot up and walked fast at her chamber door, slamming it open. Quickly, she walked at the hallway, her rushing footsteps echoing across the wooden floor. She didn't stop or slow down as she rushed through the corridors. She just kept going, hearing how some maids had opened their rooms' doors and had stepped in the hallway. Akito could now hear how some of the maids were calling her and asking her to stop. How dare they? She was a _god_!

Akito passed Kureno, as she went along, but she didn't stop when the ex-bird gave her a confused look_._

_Stupid Kureno, as damn dense about things as usual_, Akito thought as she kept going.

She didn't stop, not even when she passed Hatori, who had looked at her disbelief. Not even when he shouted after her: "Akito! Stop! It's not good for your health!"

_Stupid Hatori, always bossing me around, claiming it isn't good for my health! Screw him!_ Akito cried out in her mind as she walked to the other end of the Main House, where the younger Sohmas lived. Akito realized now, she was getting some weird looks from people who lived there, but she didn't care –oh no, she wouldn't let him go _so_ easily.

Finally, Akito stopped front of a door. A door, where she knew he would probably be. Gasping lustfully some air, Akito was just about knock the door when she heard some rushed footsteps from that way where she had came. Hatori, Kureno and some maids had followed her.

"Akito-sama! You should get back to bed!" Hatori said as Kureno agreed saying: "Hatori-nii is correct, Akito-sama…"

For a moment Akito froze. For a moment, she was just a normal, sick girl who should already be in a bed. For a moment, she felt like she should do as others expected her to do. For a moment, she felt she should play her role as a God and do what was best to her Zodiac and rest of Sohmas.

But the moment disappeared as fast as it had came as the door got open and a young male looked outside, somewhat confused about the all noise.

"Hatsuharu…" Akito whispered quietly, her eyes meeting Haru's somewhat shocked look. Before anyone could say anything, Isuzu Sohma rushed next to Akito, looking her dirty.

"Stay away-…" Isuzu started when Akito half sighed and half snapped: "Shut up."

And then, Akito pushed Haru back to his room, following him inside. As soon as she had got inside the room, she slammed the door behind her and leaned against the door, as Isuzu hit the door other side, screaming to her to open it. Akito just stared at Haru, who looked her quietly.

"Explain," Akito said, lifting the paper what she had got from Haru, just minutes ago.

"I made a list," Haru answered simply, when Akito's eyes narrowed.

"Why? Why did you then dress up like that?" she snapped at him, as Haru inclined his head.

"I made you upset and it was wrong," Haru answered simply. Akito just stared Haru, her eyes boring into his, as she sensed that he was telling the truth.

"So? It's not like I didn't deserve it. You could have asked anyone and they would agree with that," Akito replied harshly, looking straight into Haru's eyes now, and he into hers.

"We aren't that different…Akito," Haru replied calmly, as Akito's expression turned at first into disbelief, and then into one of shock. Stunned, she finally moved away from the door, causing Rin to yank the door open and rush Haru, who was calmly watching Akito. The horse of Zodiac shot Akito dirty glare as Hatori was already pulling the Kami away. However, as Hatori was pulling Akito away, she let out a small smile. But it was so small, only Haru could see it, before she finally slapped Hatori's hands away from her body.

"I can walk myself!" She barked to the Dragon of the Zodiac, before she stormed back to her chambers. However, as she walked, she couldn't help but smile to herself. The clause, which Haru had written down to the paper, had made her…just _happy_.

Chuckling, Akito was already waiting impatiently for the next 'last Sunday of the month'.

Because the words written on that small piece of paper, in Haru's natural scrawl, were:

_There are no words in the world to describe what I like about you well enough, Akito._


End file.
